Flat panel, matrix addressable displays are widely used in a variety of applications, including computer displays. One type of matrix addressable display well-suited for such applications is the field emission display. Field emission displays typically include a generally planar substrate having an array of projecting emitters. In many cases, the emitters are conical projections integral to the substrate. Typically, the emitters are grouped into emitter sets where the bases of the emitters in each set are commonly connected.
A conductive extraction grid is positioned above the emitters and driven with a voltage of about 30-120 V. The emitter sets are then selectively activated by providing a current path from the bases to the ground. Providing a current path to ground allows electrons to flow from the emitters in response to the extraction grid voltage. If the voltage differential between the emitters and extraction grid is sufficiently high, the resulting electric field extracts electrons from the emitters.
Field emission displays also include display screens mounted adjacent the substrates. The display screens are formed from glass plates coated with a transparent conductive material to form an anode biased to about 1-2 kV. A cathodoluminescent layer covers the exposed surface of the anode. The emitted electrons are attracted by the anode and strike the cathodoluminescent layer, causing the cathodoluminescent layer to emit light at the impact site. The emitted light then passes through the anode and the glass plate where it is visible to a viewer.
The brightness of the light produced in response to the emitted electrons depends, in part, upon the rate at which electrons strike the cathodoluminescent layer, which in turn depends upon the magnitude of current flow to the emitters. The brightness of each area can thus be controlled by controlling the current flow to the respective emitter set. By selectively controlling the current flow to the emitter sets, the light from each area of the display can be controlled and an image can be produced. The light emitted from each of the areas thus becomes all or part of a picture element or "pixel."
One problem with the above-described approach is that the response of the emitters sets and control circuitry vary. One cause of such variation may be environmental factors such as temperature. For example, the components of the control circuitry can have temperature-dependent electrical characteristics such as resistance and current leakage. For a given electrical input, the brightness of the emitted light may then vary according to the temperature in and around the display.